


Desire Me

by greeneyedfolks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angels, Demons, Heaven, Hell, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyedfolks/pseuds/greeneyedfolks
Summary: where Louis, aka Malphas, is the demon of desires and Harry is the son of one of the most powerful angels of the Silver City
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. prologue

_ In the beginning God created the heavens and the earth.  _

_ Now the earth was formless and empty,  _

_ darkness was over the surface of the deep,  _

_ and the Spirit of God was hovering over the waters. _

_ And God said: "Let there be Light!"  _

_ and there was Light. _

On the day God created the Light, He made Heaven out of its same substance. He gave life to souls that could have helped him take the most strenuous decisions, and made Heaven their home.

He called those souls Angels.

_ God saw that the Light was good, _

_ and separated the Light from the Darkness. _

On the first day of creation, God separated the Light from the Darkness, the day from the night, the Good from the Evil.

On the day the Almighty created Heaven, out of the same substance of the Light, He erected Hell, out of the same substance of the Darkness.

He made that place a home for warriors, rebel angels, capable of keeping quiet the most anguished of souls.

He called those warriors Demons.


	2. Hell is a state of mind

The thing that most of all makes interesting a place like Hell, is probably the amount of stories one can hear among the cold, disturbing walls.

Stories of war, stories of passion, betrayal, jealousy, of luxury.   
In a place like Hell, the difficulty was to get bored. Every single soul which stayed in that place, was marked by a story that had made them unworthy to enter the gates of the Silver City.   
What had urged such an apparently merciful God not to welcome those souls among His people?

  
Louis loved the Underworld, he loved laughing about the awful disgraces of the damned, and to be fascinated about their stories. Stories of a so far Earth he so wished to be able to visit again.   
Whenever a new soul arrived in Hell, they were surprised to discover it was nothing like they'd ever imagined.   
Instead of the classic-chic brick ones, they expected walls made out of fire, and they surely didn't expect that, to torture them, they would have found the same people they hurt when they were alive, instead of the Demons.   
Louis hated being looked at like a torturer. He was born as a warrior, and the warriors win.

Warriors as Malphas, his ancient name, were born to fight, to combat against the Angelic Army of the Almighty, during the greatest rebellion of all time.  
But after the Great War, Malphas was nearly useless down in the Underworld.   
At first he only limited himself to helping Charon ferrying souls to the other side of the eternity, but as the millenniums passed by, Lucifer himself noticed that there was something potential about him, and named him a member of the Council of the Underworld.

  
Malphas, Louis, was the most beautiful of all Demons. Pagan Culture painted him as the only creature that the goddess of beauty, Aphrodite, ever fell in love with.   
His broad shoulders and his bronzed skin, his delicate yet sharp _visage_ , they were nothing compared to the magnificence of his eyes.   
Louis boasted the most astonishing eyes of the entire universe. His sharp, ice-colored eyes, were what made him more unreachable than any other celestial being. Whether it was an Angel or a Demon. And Louis knew that damn well.

  
"Good morning, Malphas, are you ready? A very long day awaits us" Louis immediately recognised the low and hoarse voice of Asmodeus.

  
"How many times do I have to tell you, Asm, that the name Malphas was a thing back in 400 B.C.? My name is now Louis, even Hitler says it suits me better" he replied, as calm as a millpond.

  
Asmodeus shaked his head, completely giving up the fight.  
"Louis sounds so french-y, and I can't stand french people, you know well that the part of the day during which we have to check on Napoleon and Mary Antoinette are the ones I enjoy the least."   
" _Let them eat cake."_ Louis quoted, a devilish banter growing on his face: "I don't care about what you say, Asm, we're immortals, it's nearly impossible being able to tolerate just one single name for the rest of eternity. He looked directly at his warm, hazel eyes.

"Actually, I think you should think about changing your name, too" Louis suggested, softly grinning.  
"Do you?" Asmodeus got closer, blocking LOuis between his solid, tattooed arms and the brick wall behind them. "Tell me about it." he whispered inside the shorther's ear.

  
"I don't really know to be honest." he whispered back, "Something exotic, something that has a special meaning" He stopped to think and then added: "I was thinking about Zayn, it's pakistani, it means "beautiful" Louis smirked again, underneath his sarcasm a sort of compliment was hidden.   
Asmodeus stared at Louis straight in the eyes, frowning his thick, raven eyebrows, he knew damn well he couldn't resist _those_ eyes.

Those were not just common blue eyes, they were _the_ eyes. In those eyes laid the secrets of the universe, the lust of all the greatest loves of all times, the cold of all the biggest storming seas.   
As soon as Asmodeus surrendered to the magical hypnosis of the sapphires, and gently lied down to Louis' lips, the latter moved over to the stairs near them, starting to go down them.  
"Come on, _Zayn_ , you said a long day awaits us" and proceeded, with a cat-like swiftness.

***

  
  
Days in Hell seemed to last forever; Louis and Asmodeus' job was to scour the second circle of hell, the one that was home to the luxurious. Sometimes, however, they were assigned the job to take care of some extraordinary events in the other circles. Louis had never seen the Dark Lord, his voice always came up mighty above them, and above all the other souls living in the Underworld, but no one he knew ever arrived to look at him in the eyes.   
The closest Louis had ever been to Lucifer was when Asm and him were charged to escort a prisoner in the worst of the circles, the last one. The one of the murderers.   
Louis remembered that day as if it was indelibly imprinted in his memory.

Charon never made him take care of a murderer before, Asmodeus, on the other hand, was used to dealing with them.

There was a specific reason why Lucifer decided to keep the murderers the closest to him.   
He, in fact, fed himself of their fragmented souls, of their monumental egos, and of their immense anger. No sin ever fed the Dark Lord, as the one of the murder.

The thing that terrified Louis the most was the massive and hoarse voice of Lucifer, as strong as he had never heard it before, restless and furious, aas he'd been waiting to be able to eat a healthy sin for millennials.

  
Humans tend to paint the Devil as the first of Sinners, the first of Murderers, the first of Liars, and tend to blame him for every awful thing that has ever happened on earth.

Most of them don't even know Lucifer was once an angel too, he lived in the Silver City too, and running Hell is a job, not a punishment. The only sin He ever committed, was to realise before everyone else that his Father, God, was nothing less than an angel stronger than the other angels.

  
Louis and Asmodeus were going carefully down the stairs that led to the river by which Charon carried the damned. Louis didn't want to show it, but he was in a blind panic. What would have happened if he revealed himself not to be ready for the job? What would have happened if he managed to let that soul escaped or, even worse, if he didn't? Would have Lucifer punished that damned right in front of their eyes? Or would He have had the decency to wait for his collegue and him to be gone?

On that day, however, Louis seemed to feel that something was about to happen. His almost-non-existent anxiety was coming back, as strong as the day he had to carry that murderer to Lucifer's mercé.

"What's on your mind?" Asm caught Louis off-guard, overthinking; he usually never let his emotions and thoughts shine through, but that day the tension was unbearable, even for him, the Demon of Deceits.

"Nothing much, just thinking about stuff." Louis almost whispered, Asmodeus knew that he shouldn't have bothered him any more, but the chances to catch Malphas, well, Louis, overthinking were as rare as white Christmas in California.

"Oh yeah? Which stuff?" He asked politely, his manners betrayed the fact that he was the Demon of War and Suffering.

"Just… have you ever thought about what would happen if we like... took a break from Hell?" Louis stuttered a bit, he wasn't used to being transparent.

"Why would someone ever take a break from this magnificent place?" Asm replied, incredulous.

Louis shook his head, he knew a soul like Asmodeus would never understand how he felt…

He had never been to Paris in winter, neither had he spent a single summer day in Italy. He wouldn't have known how Louis truly felt.

"Nevermind." he whispered, picking up the pace to get quicker to the River.

As soon as they arrived, they noticed something didn't sit right at the Gates of Hell.

Charon was off the boat, something he never did since the dawn of time.

He was arguing with someone, Louis could not quite clearly see whom, but their voice was hoarse, even more than the one Asmodeus had, and his tone was low and sensual.

"Sir, you have to let me in, you don't understand." The voice claimed.

"I'm sorry, Harry, you know it, Only the dead and the Demons can enter Hell, that's the rule." Charon ironized, and then added "You can't abuse your power to visit Celestial Places whenever you want, just because of a spoiled whim.

"But Charon! You know damn well this is not a fucking whim!" He almost sobbed. "That gross demon-being killed my father!"

Louis got closer as he wanted to see the face that voice belonged to, and as he was close enough for them to hear him, he shouted:

"What's going on down there?" he frowned, trying to look at the boy on the other side of the Gate.

"Who are you? And Charon, why for Lucifer sake aren't you ferrying some souls to the Underworld?" He asked, strictly.

The boy (who Louis couldn't still see clearly) replied, as strictly as him: "Who are you, you unworthy creature?"

Louis was almost offended by the ignorance of the boy, he could smell human ignorance from a mile, so he harshly introduced himself:

"I'm Malphas, one of the very few Members of the Council of the Underworld" he grinned, proud.

Louis took one more step forward, and then he saw him.

The boy was the tallest of all humans Louis had ever seen, he had shoulder-long brown curly hair, so bright Louis started to think they were the dirtiest hair he's ever seen.

His long legs were wrapped in skinny black jeans, and his chest by a boho, flower-patterned shirt.

"Oh my Lord, Louis, look at his eyes." Asmodeus whispered in his ear.

Louis slowly raised his eyes, to meet the ones of the boy not far away from him now.

The sight of those eyes made Louis leap back a little bit. Those green eyes were an insult to injury, Louis had to admit it. Even if he was poorly dressed, his hair was greasy and his voice was most likely to be compared to the one of a tortoise, his eyes were the most stunning he had seen in a while.

The boy was the first to unlock eyes with Louis, a thing that surprised a lot the latter, was he blind or something? Louis had _the_ eyes.

"I'm waiting for an answer." Louis finally broke the silence.

"Master I tried to-" Charon tried to explain, but Louis interrupted him.

"Not from you, from him." Louis explained.

The boy then raised his eyes once again, and stared at Louis straight in the soul.

"My name's Harry, _master._ " replied mocking him. "And I'm here to avenge my father, Uriel, one of the sons of God who he cared the most about."

He was Uriel's son… that explained why…

"Who was the author of your father's murder? Have you got any ideas?" asked Louis, as mighty as before.

"You won't believe me." he accused

Louis sharpened his eyes even more, grinning. "Try me."

Uriel's son huffed, and then looked down: "Lucifer" he almost whispered.


End file.
